


the first voltron merch

by captaincastello



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9395090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincastello/pseuds/captaincastello
Summary: In which Lance designed a souvenir shirt for the Arusians.





	

“Uh, Allura, what is that?”

The Princess turns to look at Pidge, who notes the absence of the usual fluttering of a long dress.

“Oh, this baggy yet surprisingly comfortable thing you humans wear,” Allura says, somewhat amused with the t-shirt she’s wearing. “It’s one of those souvenirs Lance insisted on making for the Arusians before leaving the Planet Arus. It seems there was a surplus, and he offered me one.”

“Oh,” Pidge says with a deliberately slow and contemplative nod.

 

 

“Are we going to tell her?” Keith says when the door has closed behind Allura.

“Tell her what?” Shiro asks.

“Lance just gave her a signed shirt that says _I Love Anus_ ,” Pidge replies. Shiro snorts into his coffee.

Over in a corner of the couch, Hunk shrugs. “Well, where’s the lie in that?”


End file.
